


Impasse

by chocoban



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoban/pseuds/chocoban
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asgore and the human arrive at the barrier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impasse

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know actually know if a brief description of blood counts for Graphic Depictions of Violence? It's there tho, so I'd like to give a heads up.

The barrier stood before them, monolithic. Even Asgore, King of All Monsters, whose stature towered high above the young human's, was pitifully small in comparison.  
  
The human tried to imagine what kind of power could have made this. But they couldn't understand. Not fear, nor hate, not for monsters. How could anyone hate monsters so much?  
  
Especially when it was so much easier to hate humans.  
  
Asgore still had his back turned to the human. Neither of them wanted this.  
  
The human tightened their grip on the dagger in their hand.  
  
Asgore lingered on the sight of the barrier for far too long. It was painful to look at, a reminder of all the years his kind had been trapped there. But compared to what he was about to do, he wished he would not have to look away.  
  
Then, he felt a gentle tug on his cape. He turned around.  
  
He gasped. The human stood, their chest pried open, blood dripping onto the ground, with their soul clutched tightly in one hand. A familiar dagger lay on the ground, beside them.  
  
They held the soul out towards Asgore. Then, they collapsed.  
  
Asgore clambered to pick them up off the floor. Cradling them in his arms, he focused as much healing magic into them as he could.  
  
But it was too late.  
  
Asgore pulled the body closer to his chest, and choked on his sobs. "Human, what have you done?" he asked, but no one would respond.  
  
He couldn't look at their face. But if he had, he would have seen that they were smiling.  
  


* * *

  
And then their soul shattered and they were ripped out of time and space and they were back in a dark limbo, yet again. They were so tired of this.  
  
They didn't want to keep doing this. Why did they even want to go to the surface again?  
  
They thought that this time, if they just gave their soul up, then everything would be okay. All their friends would be free. Humanity would die, but that's okay. They weren't too fond of people anyway.  
  
"Don't give up hope! ------, stay determined!"  
  
That voice again.  
  
The irony was not lost on them. If they kept going the way they were now, wouldn't that poor old man just die? They didn't even know why they were hearing his voice, over and over again.  
  
It wasn't like they were giving up. Just making a trade. Their soul for the happiness of all monsterkind. That wasn't that bad, was it?  
  
Yet something else kept pulling them back, driven by a determination all its own. The human wasn't even sure what it wanted to do, just that they were subject to its whims. Whatever it wanted, it could only bring them back over and over again until the human finally figured out what it wanted them to do.  
  
Even if they wanted to die, it wouldn't let them. They were at an impasse.  
  
They could just quit. Fade away. Not even it could stop them from doing that. And then they would never have to go through with this, never have to kill Asgore, never have to cross the barrier and leave everyone forever.  
  
And they would never see their friends again.  
  
If the human still had a body, they would have cried. They... they didn't want to leave everyone. They wanted to go back and watch Papyrus and Sans' antics. They wanted to go back and try cooking with Undyne again. They wanted to hear Napstablook's mix CD, they wanted to watch anime with Alphys, they wanted to... they wanted to hear Toriel's voice again.  
  
They really, really didn't want to die.  
  
With determination in their heart... the human continued.


End file.
